We'll Be Together
by jonasxsister
Summary: Gabriella moved two years ago without knowing she was pregnant. She moved back to New Mexico and bumped into Troy, who knows nothing of Alexis Montez. What happens when Troy finds out? Will Gabriella's abusive boyfriend prevent them from being together?
1. Meeting You Again

"This isn't fair, Troy. They promised." Gabriella sobbed on to Troy's shoulder. Due to her mother's occupation as a pharmaceutical representative, they were moving to Alabama.

"Don't worry Gabriella, we'll make this work." Troy stroked her long brown curls and held her tightly. "It'll be okay,"

"But long-distance relationships never work out." she sighed and wiped her tears. "What if _we_ never work out?"

"Gabriella!" Anna Montez, Gabriella's mother, called. "It's time to go!"

Troy hugged Gabriella, "Remember, it'll be okay." He kissed her and waved as Gabriella sadly made her way to her mother's car. She stepped into the black Mercedes and strapped herself in. She looked out the window and waved at Troy.

"Are you ready to go, honey?" Anna asked, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Gabriella pushed her mom's hand off and grumbled, "Yeah." The car slowly took off and pulled out of the driveway, the moving truck closely following. She turned around one last time and saw Troy standing on the porch of her now ex-house. "Good bye, Troy." she whispered as she let tears escape from her brown eyes.

"Maybe a new environment will be good for you." Anna suggested.

"Mom! Here I am, dealing with high school, growing up, teen angst, body issues, and everything! I'm already unhappy! A new environment is the last thing I need!" Gabriella panted heavily and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know this is hard, but part of life is letting go and moving on."

"But I don't want to move on, Mom! I liked our life in Albuquerque! You like moving, it means you get a promotion! Moving is all about _you_! It's my life too!" she yelled.

"Gabriella Jaden Montez, do not talk to me in that tone! You know I only choose what's best for you!"

"What's best for me? First, you pull me away from my first real friend when we were living in Texas! Then, we leave behind our dog in Missouri because our new apartment complex doesn't allow them! Then, we leave New York when Dad died, and I move to San Diego with you! Then, when I finally start making friends, we move to Albuquerque! Finally, when I'm happy, have great friends, and the perfect boyfriend, you take it all away from me, _again_!" cried Gabriella. "Mom, I don't think I can live this way. I need to stay in one place."

"Don't worry honey, we'll stay in Alabama for good." said her mother.

"But I don't want to stay in Alabama; I want to stay in New Mexico." Gabriella looked out the window to the cloudy scene before her.

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it."

After an hour of driving, Gabriella flinched and covered her mouth. "Mom, I'm not feeling so well."

"Oh honey, are you car sick?" Anna asked, quickly glancing at her daughter.

"Probably, can we make a stop?"

"Gabriella, we're going to reach the airport in half an hour." her mom explained.

"Mom!" Gabriella cried, clenching her hands over her stomach.

"Okay, okay." said Anna, approaching the nearest exit.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Gabby?" asked Anna as the two got on to the plane. 

"Right now, I'm okay. But I'll probably feel worse when we're in the air." informed Gabriella.

"I'll make an appointment with your new doctor once we get settled in our new home."

Gabriella whimpered and placed her hands tightly over her stomach. What was wrong with her? She remembered having sex with Troy the week before. It was supposed to be a way of saying good bye. _What if I'm…pregnant?_ she thought. _No, that's not true, I can't be pregnant. I'm only sixteen. _She shook off her worries and continued moping.

* * *

"Mom, this is not fair. I miss Troy so much." Gabriella hung her head down in despair. 

"I know you do honey, I'm sure it will work out. You can call him everyday, you can write to him, you can e-mail him, and you can even fly out and visit him on breaks. And, when you're eighteen, you can move back out there and see him." Anna rubbed her daughter's back.

"Okay Miss Montez, are you ready for your test results?" Dr. Payne asked.

Gabriella gulped, "Yes doctor," She looked at her mother uneasily.

"I'm just going to say this nice and easy, Gabriella…you're pregnant."

Anna and Gabriella's mouths hung open. "What? No, that can't be right, doctor. You see, Gabriella is only sixteen years old. There is no way that she could be…pregnant."

Dr. Payne shook her head, "I'm sorry to break it to you, but Gabriella is pregnant."

"No, Mom…I can't do this! I can't have a baby! Mom, please tell me I don't have to do this." cried Gabriella, tugging on to her mom's shoulder.

"Dr. Payne, this has got to be a mistake. I-I know that my daughter is not pregnant." Anna said reassuringly.

"I have to puke!" whined Gabriella, running to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

_**Two Years Later **_

"Let's see…Huggies or Pampers," Gabriella muttered to herself as little Alexis Montez sipped her apple juice.

"Huggies!" squealed Alexis.

"You want Huggies?" asked Gabriella, tickling her two year old daughter. Alexis nodded proudly. "Huggies it is, then." Gabriella looked at her daughter and smiled, she looked exactly like her except for her striking blue eyes. Those two eyes reminded Gabriella so much of Alexis's father. As Gabriella gazed into those tiny eyes, she didn't notice the man in front of her cart. Instantly, she knocked the man down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Gabriella cried, running over to help the man up.

"It's o—" the man stopped mid-sentence when his eyes met Gabriella's. "Gabriella?" he asked.

"Hi Troy," she replied, "Long time, no see, huh?" When she first moved to Alabama, she and Troy called each other every night. After a while, things fell apart and they haven't talked since.

"What are you doing in Albuquerque?" he asked in utter shock.

"Well, my mom's company transferred her back to Albuquerque, and I got a full scholarship to UNM so, why not?" she giggled as she placed Alexis in the little cart seat.

"So um, is this your…daughter?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yeah, her name is…Alexis Isabella."

"She looks just like you. How old is she?" he questioned.

"My little girl is twenty-seven months." she explained.

"Oh," muttered Troy. It looked like he was thinking hard.

"She's two years old, Troy." Gabriella chuckled. "Are you going to go to UNM?"

"Yeah, I got a full ride basketball scholarship."

"That's great, we'll be going to school together! So, have you been in Albuquerque all this time?" asked Gabriella.

Troy couldn't take his thoughts off Gabriella having a daughter. _Who is her father? He must be really special to Gabriella since they had a baby at such a young age, _he thought.

"Troy! Troy!" she snapped, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" asked Troy, snapping out of his thoughts. "What did you say?"

"Have you been in Albuquerque all this time?" Gabriella inquired again.

"Actually, yeah, most of my life has been the same. I'm in a social slump, I can't seem to build a relationship with anyone." he confessed.

"Aw, that's too bad. I'm sure you'll find someone." she replied.

"Yeah, I hope so." Troy whispered sadly. Gabriella smiled faintly, she wanted to be with Troy again, but she was dating Walter.

* * *

"Mom, you'll never guess who I bumped into at the grocery store today!" exclaimed Gabriella, running into her apartment. 

"Who, honey?" Anna asked, as she was chopping lettuce for the night's dinner.

"Troy Bolton,"

Anna dropped her knife, thank God she was wearing shoes. "Troy Bolton…as in Alexis's father?" Gabriella nodded excitedly.

"D-Did you tell him?" Anna asked anxiously.

Gabriella chuckled, "Tell him what?"

Anna put her hands on her hips, "Did you tell him about Alexis?"

"Oh, yeah I did! I told him that she was my daughter." answered Gabriella.

Anna rolled her eyes, "No, sweetheart! Did you tell him that Alexis was _his daughter too_?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, "No," she replied quietly. She had been so caught up in meeting him again that she completely forgot about telling him.

"Gabriella, don't you think he deserves to know about his daughter?"

"How do you think he will take it? I mean, I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey Troy, Alexis is your daughter!'"

"Honey, you have to tell him sometimes. Alexis needs a father." Anna said quietly.

"She has Walter. He's a great parent to her." countered Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I really don't approve of you dating that twenty-two year old bag." explained her mother.

"Mom! Walter is a kind, sweet, sensitive man. He is a great example for Alexis!"

"Yeah, if you want her to grow up to be a lazy couch potato." Anna sighed and placed Alexis in her high chair.

"Mother!" Gabriella laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, this sucks. I also know that this concept has been used many times before. But I'm co-writing this with my sister so I thought I'd give it a try. If you liked it, please review. No flames! **


	2. The Reunion

"Chad, open the door! Chad!" Troy hollered, pounding on Chad's door.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Chad asked as he slowly opened the front door. The mop head rubbed his sleepy eyes and glared at his friend. "Why are you here?"

"You'll never guess who I bumped into yesterday!"

"Oprah?" squealed Chad. "Oh my God, I love Oprah!"

Troy smacked his friend, "No, not Oprah! I bumped into Gabriella!"

Chad's eyes widened, "Gabriella, as in Gabriella Montez?"

Troy nodded furiously. "I couldn't believe it was her! It's been two years since we'd seen each other! But…she has a boyfriend."

"What, she has a boyfriend? That perv, you guys never officially broke up!"

"Chad, Gabriella is not a perv. But she has a daughter." explained Troy.

"What else does she have in store for us? First, she appears out of nowhere. Next, she has a boyfriend!"

Troy interrupted Chad by saying, "Who is four years older than her."

"Okay, she's dating a twenty-two year old. Then, she has a daughter! At eighteen? How old is her daughter?"

"I believe she is two years old," answered Troy.

"That means Gabriella got pregnant when she was sixteen! That little whore!" yelled Chad.

"She is not a whore!" Troy's long-lasting feelings for Gabriella were beginning to show.

"Troy, think about it. If you do the math, Gabriella got pregnant when she was with you, or right after! She was cheating on you!" It was so like Chad to jump to conclusion.

Troy stammered, "I-I refuse to believe that. And besides, she seemed happy to see me again."

* * *

"Why did I have to see Troy again?" Gabriella cried, burying her face into the palm of her hands. 

Anna placed a soothing hand on her daughter's back, "You never know, honey, maybe fate is bringing you together. Now Alexis can live with her mom and dad."

Gabriella winced, "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? I am with Walter now; I don't have feelings for Troy anymore."

"Uh-huh…of course. Do you remember when we just moved to Alabama? You were devastated because you missed Troy. I don't think it's possible to just…drop your feelings for him." said Anna.

"Mom, do you have to make me feel worse about not telling him?"

"I know what will make you feel better." Anna pulled out a strip of paper and scribbled an address on it. "Take Alexis and drive here."

"Mom, where am I going?" Gabriella asked, picking up Alexis who was playfully flipping her wavy brown hair.

"You'll see when you get there."

"I'd better not be going to Troy's house. If I am, you're going to—" Gabriella was interrupted by her mother.

"Hush, Gabriella!" Anna laughed. "Just go, it's not Troy's house, I promise." Gabriella raised an eyebrow, waiting for the truth. "Gabriella, as your mother I command you to go to this address."

After being pushed out the door by her mom, Gabriella strapped Alexis into her car seat and hopped into the driver's seat. "Alright Lex, we're off to…somebody's house." she informed as she started the engine.

"Yay!" squealed Alexis.

Gabriella drove accordingly to the directions her mother had given her and winded up in front of a small but decent apartment with a garden full of bright colored flowers. "Pretty!" Alexis giggled.

Gabriella took a deep breath and gently knocked on the hard coated door. Within seconds, Taylor McKessie had answered it. "Gabriella?" Taylor asked, stunned.

" Taylor?" The two girls stared at each other in deep silence until they started squealing and hugging.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it's been two years! Gabby, I missed you so much!" squealed Taylor.

"I've missed you too, Taylor. I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again!" Gabriella squeezed her best friend.

"Why are you here? You didn't tell me you were moving back! Or aren't you? Are you just visiting for the summer?"

"No, I'm moving! My mom's job transferred her here again, and even better, I got a full scholarship to UNM!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Oh my God, that's perfect! I'm going there too! Gabriella, this is going to be like old times!" Taylor wiped her tears and motioned for Gabriella to step inside the apartment.

"Come on, Alexis." said Gabriella. The two year old toddled up to her mom and grabbed the bottom hem of Gabriella's shirt.

"And who is this adorable sweetheart?" asked Taylor, bending down to Alexis's level.

"Alexis," she replied, taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"Hi, Alexis! Oh Gabriella, she's beautiful! Did your mom have another baby?" Taylor pinched Alexis's red cheeks.

"Um, no…actually, Alexis is my daughter…and Troy's."

Taylor's mouth hung open. "What? You got pregnant and never told me? Troy is exactly the subject I was going to bring up next!"

"Please don't bring Troy into this!" Gabriella begged.

"Does Troy know?"

Gabriella sighed, "He knows about her but he doesn't know that Alexis is his."

"Well you've got to tell him!" yelled Taylor, putting her hands on her hips.

Gabriella shook her head, "Please, no Taylor. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

Taylor swooned, "Wow, you guys can finally be together again."

"I'm dating someone else, Taylor." Gabriella informed her.

"What?!" Taylor gasped. "No, you're supposed to be dating Troy! Who is this guy you're dating?"

"His name is Walter Bennon, he's twenty-two."

"Walter? You're dating a _Walter_? And even worse, he's four years older than you!" Taylor looked disgusted.

"He's a very nice man and he loves me." countered Gabriella.

"But Troy loves you! You guys were made for each other!"

"Walter is a great example for Alexis, he treats her like his own. I don't see Troy doing that." explained Gabriella.

"That's because he barely knows her! And besides, if Troy knew that Alexis was his daughter, he would be the best father in the world to her." declared Taylor.

"I'll tell him when the time is right."

"You still love him!" cried Taylor, pointing a finger to her friend's face,

"What? I do not!" Gabriella pouted.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you so afraid to tell him? You're afraid that he'll be mad at you and reject you."

Gabriella looked at the palms of her hands, "I guess you're right."

* * *

"Hey, sweetie." Walter greeted, walking through the front door. Anna had already gone home so it was just Gabriella and Alexis. He kissed the top of her forehead and sat down next to her. "How was your day?" 

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed, "It was fine."

"What's wrong?" Walter asked.

"Nothing," she replied. Walter leaned in to kiss her but Gabriella pushed him away. "Walter, please, no."

"Why not? Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just not feeling well, that's all." she scooted to the other side of the couch.

"Let me kiss you and make it better."

"Walter! No…" cried Gabriella, pushing him away.

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't heard Ashley Tisdale's song "We'll Be Together" I suggest you listen to it now because this fic follows the storyline of that song. Also, check out the blend I made with a friend for this story. And yeah, that's what ****Troy**** and Gabriella look like in this story. The link is in my profile! It's close to the top, you'll know it when you click on it. Before the link I said "Look at this amazing blend..." so that's the one! **

**If you want to listen to "We'll Be Together" there is a link in my profile that goes to my YouTube account. You'll see that I have a video of Ashley performing it live at the HSM concert, and I have made two videos with that song. The background to my YouTube channel is the blend I made! **

**Please review, no flames!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Kayslee **


	3. Babysitter Blues

Troy was in front of the mirror, putting on his cologne. He wanted to make sure that he looked "good" when Gabriella would stop by later that evening.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hello?" answered Troy. _

"_Hey Troy, it's Gabriella. I got your phone number from Taylor, is that okay?" asked Gabriella. _

_Troy perked up, "More than okay! So, what's up?" _

"_Listen, are you doing anything tonight?" she asked him. _

"_Except for playing basketball with Chad I'm all free." he replied. _

"_That's great! Look, I'm going to stop by tonight." _

"_Why? I thought you had plans with William." said Troy. _

"_It's Walter," Gabriella corrected. "And that's exactly why I'm stopping by. I don't have time to explain, so I'll tell you when I get to your house. Bye!" she quickly hung up. _

"_Hmm," Troy mumbled as he hung up the phone. "I wonder what that's all about."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Troy made his way to his closet and looked at his shirts. "Let's see, blue striped, green striped, brown striped, black striped…no." he told himself as he was scanning his tops. He walked over to his dresser and opened the second drawer. "Blue flannel, yellow flannel, white flannel, black flannel…no." He wiped imaginary sweat off of his forehead and decided to wear a plain, blue polo shirt. About fifteen minutes later, while Troy was combing the tip of his freshly-wetted hair, the doorbell rang. He looked through the hole's door to see Gabriella in stunning formal wear.

"Hey Gabriella, you look beautiful." commented Troy, opening the door.

"Thank you, Troy! Now, I don't mean to be forward—"

"No, no! Forward is good!" cried Troy.

"Really? Well, I'm going to be really forward…I need you to babysit Alexis tonight. I'm going out with Walter and our babysitter cancelled. Could you do it?"

"Huh?" asked Troy, snapping out of his daze. "You want me to babysit your daughter?"

Gabriella blushed, "Why not? I mean, I think she should get to know you since I live here now. And who better to babysit her than her fath—" Gabriella quickly stopped herself when she realized what she was saying. "—Her mother's close friend?"

"O-Okay…" Troy replied slowly. "Sure, I'll babysit her. But just to warn you, I'm not very good with kids."

Gabriella scoffed, "Oh, that's okay! She's real easy, just feed her and put her to bed, it's as simple as that! Thank you so much, I'll be back at midnight!" She waved and took off.

"Uh, hi Alexis!" Troy greeted nervously.

Alexis looked up at him with her big blue eyes and she immediately started screaming. "Who are you? Where's my mommy? I want my mommy!"

"Shh, it's going to be fine! Mommy's going out with Daddy!"

"Water?" Alexis couldn't say "Walter" quite right, so it sounded like "Water." She shook her head, "Water no Daddy!"

Troy could barely make out her words, "Walter's not your daddy?" Alexis nodded. "Then who is?"

"I don't know!" she giggled. She pulled out an inflatable microphone and started singing in gibberish. The doorbell rang and Troy went to answer it.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, letting Chad and Taylor into his apartment. "I'm babysitting Alexis right now if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all! I'm dying to spend more time with Gabriella's little angel. She's _all_ Gabriella talks about." Taylor informed.

"I be singer when grow up." explained Alexis as she continued singing.

"Wow, she's just like Gabriella with her singing. Except Gabriella doesn't have a two year old accent." Taylor chuckled. Alexis got up onto the coffee table as if it were a stage.

"I famous and you at my concert!" she squealed as she continued her ballad of bubbles and bath toys.

"Yet she is also so different from Gabriella, she's not afraid to sing in front of people." Taylor put her finger to her chin.

As Alexis was dancing on the coffee table, she spotted one of Troy's basketballs in the corner of the room. "Ooh, a backy ball!" she sniggered, running over to the ball. She picked it up and ran over to Troy. "You have hoop?"

"Aw, she calls a basketball a 'backy ball.'" Chad chuckled.

"Yeah, it's in the back. Come with me," Troy held Alexis's hand and they both left to go to the back of the apartment. Troy pulled out a hoop that he had when he was younger and took the ball out of Alexis's tiny hands. "Why don't you use this one?" He gave her a tiny micro bead-stuffed basketball. "Wow, she sings _and_ she loves basketball. I wonder who her father is,"

Taylor chuckled, "That guy is so clueless."

Thirty minutes later, Troy took Alexis to the fridge to see what she wanted to eat. "What do you want, Alexis?" he asked her.

"I no have mushroom because me allergic." she replied.

_That's weird, _Troy thought. _I'm allergic to mushrooms too._ "That's okay, I don't have any. I'm allergic too," he informed.

"You just like me! I'm lots like you!" Alexis giggled.

Troy smiled, "Yeah, you are a lot like me."

* * *

Later that night, after Chad and Taylor left, Troy sat on the couch reading_ Sports Illustrated_ with a sleeping Alexis leaning on him. Troy looked at the clock, Gabriella was an hour late. Troy was about to fall asleep himself when a knock on the door aroused. He carefully got up with Alexis in his arms and answered the door. 

"Hi Troy, I'm so sorry I'm late. Walter and I were just so caught up in our date that we didn't realize the time!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy felt like getting in Walter's car and strangling Walter to death. "Oh, that's fine!" he lied. "She wasn't a problem at all." He looked down at sleeping Alexis.

"Oh, she's such an angel. Thank you so much for watching her, I owe you big time." she explained, taking Alexis from his arms.

"Come on, you don't owe me anything."

Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek, "How about that?"

"I think I deserve that," he joked.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella and Alexis were at a sports store, looking for shoes. Meanwhile, Troy and Chad were at the other side of the store, browsing for basketball stuff. "Alexis, stay here, honey." Alexis had a tendency to wander away from her mother. "Come on Lex," said Gabriella as she was walking towards the women's shoe department. Alexis was too busy looking at a pair of butterfly sandals to notice Gabriella walking away. 

"Mommy, look—" Alexis paused when she couldn't see Gabriella. "Mommy?" Her squeaky call turned into a terrified scream. "Mommy!" Tears started streaming down her angelic face.

"Chad, there is no way you can fit into a women's size 6." said Troy as Chad was struggling to squeeze his foot into a woman's running shoe.

"S-Sure I can," he squeaked. "See, I did it!" Chad's face started scrunching up and became flame red.

"Chad, take it off! You're going to cut off your circulation!" cried a worried Troy. Chad started taking the shoe off when Troy heard a shrill scream. He looked around to see what it was. As his eyes were circling around the room, he felt someone tugging at his pants. He looked down to see Alexis hugging his leg. "Alexis, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Alexis revealed her tearful blue eyes. "I lost my mommy!" As this moment, Troy finally realized that Alexis's eyes were the same exact color as his. The only other person who had that was his father, Coach Jack Bolton.

"Whoa," he murmured.

"I want Mommy!" Alexis cried.

"It's okay, we'll find Mommy, okay?" Troy picked the little girl up and held her in his arms. Alexis nodded and set her head on Troy's shoulder. "Hey Chad, I'm going to go find Gabriella, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Chad was too busy trying to get the shoe off.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was looking at a pair of Keds for Alexis. "Hey Lex do you li—" She started panicking when she noticed that Alexis was gone. "Alexis? Alexis! Where are you?!" Her world was spinning until she collided with Troy. "Troy, have you seen—" Gabriella paused when she saw Alexis in Troy's arms. "Oh, thank God. Thank you so much, Troy." she said, taking Alexis from his arms.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem." he replied.

"Mommy, I love Troy." explained Alexis.

Troy chuckled, "And I love you too, Alexis,"

Gabriella smiled and looked at her daughter, who was smiling at Troy. She took a deep breath, "Troy, Alexis is…"

* * *

**A/N: Please review! 'Nuff said, now press that lavender button! It's calling you! **


	4. Secrets Revealed

"Alexis is…" Gabriella paused as her words failed.

"Alexis is what?" asked Troy, waiting for an answer.

"Alexis is…really happy you found her." she lied, putting Alexis down.

"Oh, I'm glad I found her too!" he smiled. "Well, I should be getting back to Chad."

Gabriella sighed, "Okay, I'll see you later then." Troy said good bye and left.

"Mommy, I want you and Troy to fall in love!" squealed Alexis.

"Shh, Alexis!" scolded Gabriella, covering her daughter's mouth. Troy smiled and continued walking; he had heard everything Alexis had said.

* * *

"I mean, it's so weird! Alexis has the same exact eyes as me! I mean, eye color _and _the actual eye!" cried a clueless Troy. 

"Isn't the only other person with the same eyes as you your Dad?" asked Chad.

"Yeah," replied Troy.

Chad gasped, "I've got it! I know who the father is!"

"Who?" Troy asked anxiously.

"Your dad!"

"What?!" yelled Troy.

"Your dad is the father!" Chad exclaimed again.

"Chad, you have a huge head and bushy hair. Surely there must be a brain in there. That is _not_ possible!"

"How do you know?" questioned Chad. Troy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you're right," Chad sighed.

* * *

"I almost told him," Gabriella sighed and poked her fork into her salad. 

"Gabriella, you have to tell him! Troy deserves to know about his daughter!" Taylor gave Gabriella a firm look and continued eating her salad.

"But what if he doesn't—"

"Gabriella, shush! He loves you, I know he does. Didn't you say that he loved Alexis?" asked Taylor.

Gabriella frowned, "Yeah, but what happens when he knows I've been lying to him this whole time? I mean, what if he won't accept me anymore? Or even worse, Alexis?"

"You know that Troy's not like that. He is a very kind and sensitive man! Alexis seems to have some sort of natural affection towards Troy."

"Yes, she does adore Troy." Gabriella muttered. "But Taylor, this is not easy!"

Taylor sighed, "Then why didn't you tell him in the first place?"

"Because I was scared! I didn't know how he'd take it. And to make it worse, I was stuck in Alabama when he was all the way here in New Mexico. If I'd told him, I thought he'd break up with me," admitted Gabriella.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Gabriella! Troy would never do that! Do you know how heartbroken he was when you moved away? _And_, do you know how heartbroken he was when you stopped calling him? He thought you didn't care about him anymore! Do you know how you made him feel?" Taylor asked angrily.

Gabriella released hot tears in result of Taylor's outburst. "I never thought of it that way."

"I'm sorry Gabs, it's just…Troy's a very good friend of mine and I don't like seeing him get hurt."

"Did I really hurt him that badly?" asked Gabriella.

Taylor nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. Troy wasn't the only one you hurt, Gabriella. You hurt me, too. You promised you'd call me and stay in touch."

"I'm so sorry, Taylor." whimpered Gabriella, wiping her tears,

"Wow, poor Troy. After you left, Sharpay kept asking him out over and over again. She kept asking until he finally told her off, yelling. After she ran off he broke down and started crying." explained Taylor.

"I never thought I hurt him that much."

"It was like you forgot about him, Gabriella." Taylor looked at her friend with sympathy and then shook it off. "Hey, I took you to this restaurant to have fun. Now let's stop reliving bad memories and let's start making good ones!"

"Okay Chad, how many times do I have to tell you? My dad is _not_ Alexis's father." said Troy, as he and Chad were entering the same restaurant.

"Alright, fine, I give up!" Chad hollered. "Then _who_ is the father?"

"…No Taylor, stop it!" cried Gabriella. "I can't just go up to Troy and say 'Hey Troy, you're the father.'" explained Gabriella.

Taylor's smile faded, "Uh-oh," she muttered.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"Turn around," Taylor whispered, waggling her finger. Gabriella slowly turned around to see Troy standing behind her. He seemed to be rendered speechless.

"Uh…h-hi…T-T-Troy," she shivered. She couldn't believe what was happening. "D-Did you hear what I just…s-said?"

Troy didn't answer, he was still in shock. "Uh, yeah I heard you." he finally implied.

"So, what do you think?" asked Gabriella.

"I think I'm going to sit down," he remarked as he almost fainted.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked angrily, pacing back and forth. 

"I was afraid how you'd react. I didn't think it was the right time," replied Gabriella.

"Oh, and waiting two years to surprise me like that is the right thing to do?"

"Troy, I'm sorry. I just thought you wouldn't love me if you knew that you got me pregnant." Gabriella confessed.

"_I _made _you_ pregnant? Hey, you were involved too!" he ejaculated. Gabriella chuckled. Troy sighed, "Gabriella, why did you think I would stop loving you? You know I'm not like that!"

She took a deep breath, "I wish I'd known that. I was just so scared. I was only sixteen,"

"Hey, I think everybody would be nervous if they got pregnant that young." Troy took a seat next to Gabriella on her couch. "I was starting to think Walter was the father."

"Walter? EW!" she sputtered.

"I thought you loved Walter!" cried Troy.

"So did I, but I'm kind of falling for somebody else right now." explained Gabriella.

Troy's smile faded, "Oh. Well I'd rather have you date that person than Walter."

Gabriella hid her smile, "I'm sure you would."

"I'm still angry at you for not telling me. I want to be a part of Alexis's life too, you know?"

"I understand, Troy. I wanted you to be a part of our daughter's life, but I couldn't face telling you." Gabriella wiped the last of her tears.

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask anything." she answered.

"Why did you stop calling me?" he asked, looking at her with his soft blue eyes.

Gabriella looked down at her hands, and then back at Troy. "Oh, I don't know." She gazed into Troy's sad eyes. "I didn't want you to know about Alexis, so I stopped calling."

"I thought you forgot about me and found somebody else," whispered Troy as his voice was breaking down.

_Wow, I hurt him that much_,thought Gabriella. "I _never_ forgot about you, Troy. How do you think I could forget you when there is so much of you in Alexis?"

"Really? Like what?" Troy questioned.

"Well, she's getting hooked on basketball," she informed him.

"I can see that," replied Troy.

Gabriella chuckled, "And, she loves to sing in front of people, she's allergic to mushrooms, she has asthma, _just like you_, and she loves to show off."

"Hey!" Troy whined. "That's not fair!"

"Listen, Troy, even though our apartment is pretty small, would you like to…stay with us for a while? You know, so you can get to know Alexis a little better?" she asked him.

Troy gulped, "I don't know," he answered.

"Please? Come on, Alexis would love to spend more time with you!" pleaded Gabriella.

"What about Walter? What would _he_ think of me staying here?" inquired Troy.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Gabriella reassured him.

"If Walter's okay with it, I'll stay." he replied.

"Thank you so much, Troy!"

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning, and Gabriella rolled to the other side of the bed. It was empty, since Troy was sleeping on the pull-out sofa bed in the living room. Alexis started weeping and Gabriella groaned. Three minutes later, she rolled out of bed and slowly walked over to Alexis's room. She peeked in to find Alexis on Troy's lap. 

"What's wrong?" Troy asked quietly, stroking the young girl's dark curly locks.

"I have bad dream," Alexis complained. "They cancel Barney."

"It's okay, it was only a dream." he whispered as he placed Alexis in her bed. "Try to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," answered Alexis. Gabriella chuckled from the hallway, she knew she had done the right thing.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, cute! Anyway, below, I posted the lyrics to the song **_**We'll Be Together**_**. In parentheses, it explains how this fic follows the storyline of the song. **

_**Gabriella's POV**_

**I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you  
In the air **(Gabriella can feel Troy's presence when she's around Alexis.)**  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinkin'  
I can hear you everywhere **(Troy's voice rings in her head.)

**Some people say it'll never happen** (Like Walter.)  
**And we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them** (Like Alexis.)  
**So I don't really mind**

**We'll be together, come whatever **(Through any obstacle, like Walter, _again_)  
**Not just staring at the stars** (She's not getting caught up in her own thoughts.)  
**Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine off**

**I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not** (Meeting Troy again.)  
**And I know we're young** (Being eighteen and having a two year old daughter.)  
**I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop**

**Some things are meant to be and will be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that  
I swear I wish it was tonight**

**We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine off**

**Ooooh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Ooooh yeah  
Nothing else to say**

**Ooooh yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
And carried me away **

We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine off

**I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you**

**A/N: Everything else in the song is pretty self-explanatory! Ha! Please review! No flames!**


	5. Don't Tell Walter

"Oh Gabriella," Walter said in a singsong voice, tiptoeing into the apartment. He saw the sofa bed and a lump buried underneath the blankets. "Good morning, sweetie," he cooed as he pulled the covers down.

"AAHHH!" cried Troy.

"Who the hell are you?" Walter asked in rage.

Troy chuckled nervously, "Y-You m-must…b-b-be…W-Walter." he chortled.

Walter raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I am. Who are _you_?"

"Uh…I'm Troy…Troy Bolton."

"So, _Troy Bolton_, can I ask what you are doing in my girlfriend's house?!" Walter steamed furiously.

"It's a funny story actually—"

"Shut up, Bolton! Tell me why you are here!" Walter snapped.

Gabriella quickly shuffled out of her bedroom; she had been awoken by Walter's loud bursts. "Walter! Hey, how you doing babe?" she asked uncomfortably.

"I'm fine, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A STRANGER SLEEPING IN YOUR LIVING ROOM!" the man fumed. Troy bit his lip nervously; Walter did not seem like the kind of guy you'd want to get angry.

"You see, Walter, this man—Troy Bolton—is…Alexis's f-father." Gabriella stammered. She could hardly get the words out.

"So you're saying that this is Alexis's long lost daddy?" Walter pointed at Troy, who was almost hiding under the covers.

_How can Gabriella deal with this scary man everyday?_ Troy thought, shivering. Gabriella nodded in response to Walter's question.

Walter scoffed, "Some father…leaving you behind."

"Walter, Troy _did not_ leave me! You see, when I moved to Alabama, I didn't know I was pregnant. I was too scared to tell Troy, so he never knew until now." she explained.

"Oh," Walter puffed. His angry eyes trained on Troy's fearful ones. "I'm not so comfortable with this Bolton guy staying with you."

"Please, Walter," Gabriella begged, "He's only staying so he can get to know Alexis a little better. That's all, okay?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, alright," Walter rolled his eyes hesitantly. He pointed a firm finger at Troy. "If you make a move on her…" He didn't finish his sentence and instead pulled up his sleeve, revealing his intimidating fist.

Troy whimpered. _How does Gabriella get the nerve to talk to this dude_?

"Do you understand?" Walter asked.

"Uh-huh," Troy winced. Walter looked sternly at him and left. "How can you live with this dude?" Troy asked after Walter left.

"Well, he's usually a sweet guy, but you do _not_ want to get him angry." Gabriella informed him.

Troy spat, "I can see that. My dad isn't the kind of guy to get angry, either."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Uh-oh," she muttered.

"What?"

"Troy, does your dad even know I'm back?" she asked.

"No, I haven't talked to him in about two weeks. Wait till he hears about Alex—" Troy stopped and mumbled, "Oh."

Gabriella sighed, "How do you think he's going to take it?"

Troy shrugged, "Not so well."

* * *

"Baby, you look so cute!" squealed Gabriella, brushing a streak of hair from Alexis's face. She was dressed in an overall dress with a white frilly blouse underneath. Gabriella had dressed Alexis's feet in white socks with pink lace hems and pink crocs. Her hair was pulled into two neat pigtails. "Okay, are you ready to meet Grandpa?" 

"Gwampa!" Alexis shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air.

Gabriella chuckled, "Alright," She took Alexis off the counter and set her on the floor.

Alexis treaded towards the door and banged on it. "I go now!"

"No, no, wait for Daddy," Gabriella ordered.

Alexis let out a heavy sigh, "Okey dokey!"

"Gabriella, do I have to tell my dad?" Troy questioned as he exited the bathroom.

Gabriella's dark pupils zeroed in on Troy's attire. She couldn't deny, he _did_ look pretty hot. "Yes, Troy," she demanded. "You might as well get it over with."

"Can't we just keep it a secret? I mean, my dad can go through life without knowing about his granddaughter, right?"

"Troy, just tell him." Gabriella pushed him out the door and waved. She quickly shut the door. Soon after, Troy came pounding on the door. "What?" Gabriella steamed.

"I forgot something," he explained, pointing to something behind Gabriella. Gabriella turned around to see Alexis standing right behind her.

"Oh, right," she mumbled, embarrassed. "Here you go," she said as she handed the little girl over to her father.

* * *

"Okay, are you ready to meet your grandpa?" Troy whispered. 

"Why we whisper, Daddy?" Alexis asked.

"Because it's a surprise," Troy informed.

"Oh," replied Alexis. "I love surprises!" she yelled. Troy covered her mouth as Jack Bolton opened the door.

"Troy, what a surprise! I haven't seen you in ages! Come on in," his dad greeted warmly.

"Uh, hi Dad!" Troy laughed nervously. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh, who is this?" inquired Jack, bending down to Alexis's level. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

Alexis hid behind Troy's leg. "Alexis," she stated quietly.

"Hi Alexis!" Jack cried cheerfully. "Who _is_ Alexis, Troy?"

"Um, she's Gabriella's daughter." answered Troy.

"Oh, she looks just like her!" Jack commented.

Alexis finally spoke up, "Mommy says I just like Daddy, too."

Jack smiled, "Oh, you look just like—" Jack stopped mid-sentence and glared at his son. "And who _is_ her father, Troy?"

Troy cleared his throat, "Uh…me," he said dryly.

"For a second there I thought you said that you were the father," Jack laughed out loud.

"Oh! Ha ha—I d-did say that, Dad."

Jack stopped cackling and sternly folded his buff arms. "You're the father Troy?" Troy bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he raged.

"I didn't know!" cried Troy.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" His father shot back.

"I didn't know that I had a daughter until now! When Gabriella moved to Alabama she didn't know that she was pregnant, honest! Then, she moved back with her two year old daughter, who just so happens to be mine too!" Troy explained.

"Gabriella kept this from you for two years?!" Jack asked, tapping his angry foot.

"Yeah," answered Troy. "Do you remember when she stopped talking to me? _That's _when she was hiding it from me!"

"What a selfish thing to do! She should've told you about this a long time ago! You deserve to know that you have a daughter!" yelled an enraged Jack.

"Dad, it's not her—"

"Gabriella should have told you in the first place. Wait till I—" Jack was interrupted by Troy.

"Dad, it's not her fault! I mean, we were only sixteen at the time. Don't you think Mom would've been scared to tell you that she was pregnant that young?" asked Troy.

"That's not the point, Troy, Your mother was twenty-five when she was pregnant with you, not sixteen!"

"Dad, listen to me! Gabriella didn't want to tell me because she was afraid that I would reject her and not love her anymore. She was afraid I would shut her out of my life and never talk to her again! She didn't want me to get mad at her and break up with her! Most importantly, she knew that junior year was when you had to start getting ready for college, and she didn't want to ruin my future!" screeched Troy, catching his breath.

Jack was speechless. "W-Well, I think it was very nice of her to think of your future before hers. I mean, here you are, basketball star, about to go off to college with a full scholarship. And here she is, sitting at home, taking care of a toddler just so you can get what you deserved. She gave up almost everything for you, and now she's living here with a daughter she's raising all by herself. She must be miserable, alone—"

"Dad!" Troy stopped his father from going on any further. "I think we get it,"

Jack coughed, "Right, sorry,"

* * *

"Well, I told him." Troy blurted out as he and Alexis returned to the apartment. 

Gabriella was in the kitchen, fixing a broken drawer. "Really? How did it go?"

Troy shrugged, "It was okay. Except he kept telling me that Alexis was one day going to be the biggest name in women's basketball and she would carry on the Bolton basketball gene."

Gabriella chuckled, "My mom said the same thing. Except she told me that Alexis was going to be a successful scholar and would end up being the first female President of the United States."

"When my mom found out about Alexis she was overjoyed. She said she's always wanted to be a grandmother." said Troy.

Gabriella plastered a smile on her face, "I suppose every mother wants that, just like I do with Alexis."

"Look Mommy, I drew something!" Alexis giggled, showing her mom her scribbled drawing. It showed a little girl in between her parents. At the top, it read _Mommy _♥_ Daddy_.

"Baby, it's very pretty." Gabriella commented.

"Me put on fridge!" the little girl squealed. Gabriella lifted her up so Alexis could plop a magnet over the picture and stick it on the refrigerator door. Alexis giggled excitedly and ran off to her room.

"Hey Troy, I put together a scrapbook for you so you can see some pictures of Alexis. It should be on the coffee table." Gabriella explained as she continued fixing the broken drawer.

Troy picked up the photo album and started flipping through it. There was a picture of Alexis when she was just born and a tired-looking Gabriella, fast asleep in a hospital bed. He continued scanning through when a photo of Gabriella trying to change a diaper came up. He couldn't help but laugh at the scene. He continued flipping the scrapbook. Photos of Alexis's first and second birthdays came up.

"Troy, my boss just called me in for a short shift; can you watch Alexis until I come back?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah sure," answered Troy, gently setting the scrapbook down. Gabriella smiled and left. Troy rummaged through the living room in boredom. After ten minutes of searching, he found a videotape labeled 'Alexis.' He popped it into the VCR and sat back in silence.

_(IN THE VIDEO)_

"_Do you know who that is, Alexis?" Seventeen year old Gabriella asked her one year old daughter. She was holding her in one arm and pointing to a photograph with the other. _

"_Mush," Alexis blurted. She was just getting used to talking. _

"_That's your Daddy," Gabriella explained. Alexis giggled and rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder. "Daddy loves you very much," whispered Gabriella. "Even though he doesn't know about you," she sighed and placed Alexis in her crib. Gabriella walked over to the dresser where the photo was placed. _

"_I wish you were here, Troy," she muttered. _

_(END VIDEO)_

"She did care about me," Troy smiled. As he was putting the video tape back, he found a manila colored envelope with Chad's address as the return address. "What's this?" he asked himself. He checked the date, it was sent last year. Inside was a videotape labeled 'Troy.'

"Chad sent Gabriella a video of me?" He plopped down on the sofa as the tape started.

_(IN THE VIDEO)_

"_Come on Troy, you haven't had a date in over a year. Get back in the game!" advised Chad. _

"_Chad, I'm not in the mood for dating. Ever since Gabriella left I can't stop thinking about her. I really can't start seeing someone else right now," replied Troy. _

"_You really miss her, huh dude?" asked Chad. _

"_I think we've established that." _

"_See Gabriella, he does miss you." Chad said to the camera. _

"_What? You're recording?!" asked a startled Troy. "Give me the camera!" he yelled, running towards Chad. _

"_Uh-oh," Chad murmured, taking off. _

_(END VIDEO)_

Troy chuckled, "I can't believe Chad actually sent that to her!"

* * *

"So, how was Alexis?" Gabriella asked, throwing her car keys into the key bowl. 

Troy chuckled, "She was sleeping the whole time."

"So what did you do while I was gone?" she asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She walked over to the sofa and started pulling out the sofa bed.

"Uh…" Troy stammered. "You know…stuff,"

"Oh really?" Gabriella responded briskly, with a smirk on her face. "Like what?"

"Uh…" he stammered.

"Were you looking through my underwear?" Gabriella asked playfully.

"NO!!!!!" cried Troy. "Okay, just _one_ pair, that's it, I swear!"

"Troy, I was joking." explained Gabriella.

"Oh, s-so was I!" he lied.

Gabriella giggled. _Still the same Troy,_ she thought.

* * *

"Good night Alexis," Troy whispered, stroking Alexis's hair. 

"Good night Daddy," she murmured back. She grabbed his nose. "I love you,"

Troy smiled, "I love you too."

"Night Mommy." Alexis cooed.

Gabriella chuckled, "Good night baby," she said, turning off the lights. Troy exited the room to go to his sofa bed while Gabriella quickly followed. "Hey Troy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Don't tell Walter,"

"Don't tell Walter what?" he asked as Gabriella's lips pressed against his.


	6. True Love Never Dies

Troy was silently snoring on Gabriella's soft shoulder. Gabriella had literally dragged Troy from the sofa bed and pulled him onto her bed. She was awake, staring at the neon red digits of her fancy radio alarm clock. She couldn't sleep with Troy's head over her shoulder. She gently pushed his head to the side and crept out of bed.

"Mommy, you awake?" Alexis asked as she clutched on to her teddy bear, Snuggles. Snuggles was actually a gift Troy had given to Gabriella before she moved.

"Honey, what are you doing up?" questioned Gabriella, picking up her tiny daughter.

"I hungry," Alexis declared, patting her tummy.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? Let's get you some food," Gabriella set Alexis on the counter and pulled out a box of Cream of Wheat.

"Where Daddy?" asked Alexis.

"Daddy's sleeping," she explained. "Don't wake him, okay?"

Alexis nodded. When Gabriella wasn't looking, she skipped into the bedroom and jumped on to the bed. "Wake up!" she chanted as she was jumping up and down.

Troy was startled and rolled off the bed. He gained his strength again and plopped back on to the bed. "Why are you awake?" he asked, pulling Alexis on to his lap.

"Because Mommy make me breakfast." she explained.

"Oh," muttered Troy. His eyes landed on Snuggles, who seemed oddly familiar. "Who's that?" he asked.

"This Snuggles!" Alexis squeaked, showing off her bear. "Mommy said someone very special gave it to her. Then she give to me because I very special to her."

Troy smiled, "Is that right?"

"Yes!" replied Alexis, as she continued bouncing on the bed. After a minute, she left and toddled over to the kitchen. Troy eyes followed her until she was out of sight. He chuckled softly and went back to sleeping.

"Mommy?" asked Alexis.

"Yes honey?" Gabriella asked, placing Alexis's breakfast on the table.

"Do you love Daddy more than Walter?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "I don't know honey. I don't know,"

* * *

"You kissed him?!" shrieked Taylor. 

"Shh, Taylor, Troy's still sleeping!" warned Gabriella.

"But still, you kissed him?!" cried Taylor.

"Yes, and now I'm off to a counselor to work things out." she explained.

"What the heck? A counselor?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, it's called _Rough Relationships. 'A counseling office for relationships stuck on the rocky road of life._'" Gabriella informed. "I'm bringing Alexis with me, I'll see you later." Gabriella grabbed her daughter and hurried out the door.

* * *

"Gabriella Montez?" a receptionist at a fancy desk asked. 

"That's me," replied Gabriella, standing up.

"Dr. Collins is ready for you, please go down this hall. Her room is the fifth door to the left." the receptionist informed her.

Gabriella nodded and held Alexis's hand. "Um, Dr. Collins?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Ah, you must be…Gabriella. It's nice to meet you. Now tell me, what is your problem?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I've been with my boyfriend for about a year now." explained Gabriella.

"Mm-hm," said Dr. Collins as she was writing on her clipboard.

"But now, my daughter's father, who I never really broke up with, is back in my life. And now I guess my feelings for him are still here."

"Oh, that's a tough one." Dr. Collins muttered. "I'm going to have you take a test. And once we get your results, we can start from there." the doctor handed Gabriella a twenty-question exam with questions such as:

_Why do you love this person? _

_Why do you love that person?_

After scanning Gabriella's results, Dr. Collins frowned. "Gabriella, you seem to be tied with Walter and Troy."

"Really? It's that bad?" asked Gabriella.

The doctor nodded, "I'll give you this tie breaker."

Gabriella took the slip of paper and read it slowly. It read:

_Man #1 _

_What I love MOST about being with him _

_What I hate MOST about being with him _

_Man #2 _

_What I love MOST about being with him _

_What I hate MOST about being him _

Gabriella sighed and picked up a pencil. "What do I love most about being with Walter? His sweet and sensitive personality." she said as she wrote on the slip of paper. "What I hate most? His aggressive temper," She quickly jotted through Walter's slip and moved on to Troy's. For the first question, she put _His sweeter and more sensitive personality._

"What do I hate most about being with him?" Gabriella bit her lip and tapped the pencil on the table top. She glanced at Alexis, who was humming to herself. She seemed to be much happier since she met Troy. Her eyes returned to her paper. "What do I hate most?" she asked herself, again. After ten minutes of thinking, Gabriella scribbled down her answer. She re-read her answer to make sure that was how she really felt. _I hate that I love him too much, and I'm too afraid to show how I feel._

After reviewing the results, Dr. Collins cleared her throat. "Well, it's obvious who you're more attracted to," she announced. "It looks like Troy is our winner,"

Gabriella smiled. She had that funny feeling in her stomach again. The feeling she first experienced when she first met Troy. "Wow," she mumbled.

"Now Gabriella, I don't want you to choose Troy over Walter just because he's the father of your child. I want you to choose him because your heart tells you to." explained the doctor. "Is he what your heart really wants?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sure of it."

* * *

"She kissed you?!" Chad asked in shock. "Gabriella kissed you?" 

"Yes," answered Troy. "I'm not sure if she really meant it, though."

"Of course she meant it!" exclaimed Chad. "Why wouldn't she mean it?'

"Because," said Troy, "She stopped loving me two years ago."

"Come on, dude. She never stopped loving you. She just got distracted by that Walter guy." Chad explained.

"Why are you trying to defend her? Last week you were calling her a whore!" cried Troy. Sometimes, Chad could have a very split personality.

"Yeah, that was before I knew why she stopped calling. I can see she really loves you." replied Chad. "You still love her, right?"

Troy nodded, "I've loved her all this time. She was all I could think about for the last two years."

"Good," said Chad. "Because we all know true love never dies."

* * *

"Uh…Troy?" Gabriella asked nervously as she opened the door to the apartment. 

"Hi," he responded, just as scared.

"Hey," she replied sheepishly.

"Where's Alexis?" asked Troy as he scanned the room for her.

Gabriella blushed, "She's at my mom's house. It's just you and me right now."

"Oh," Troy said apprehensively.

Gabriella nodded, "Yep, just you and me." There was a long, awkward silence between the two. All that could be heard was their soft breathing and the whistling of the wind. Gabriella sighed, "Listen Troy, I know I'm with Walter, but…"

"Yeah?" Troy asked patiently.

"What I'm saying is, even though I'm with Walter, I…still…" Gabriella gulped and closed her eyes, "…love you."

Troy bit his lip, "Um, wow. I've been meaning to tell you something too. I…" he paused and looked at his feet.

"You what?" Gabriella inquired.

"I…love…you…too." He belted out a sigh of relief.

"Really?" asked Gabriella. "I mean, I didn't know what I was thinking last night…something came over me. I thought you were mad at me because things were moving along pretty fast!" she said quickly.

"Really? Me too! At most points, I felt like strangling Walter, especially after you're date with him a couple days ago! I mean, I've loved you all this time and I thought you didn't—" Troy was cut off by another kiss from Gabriella. "I guess true love never dies," he said.

Gabriella chuckled, "Never." she said as she pulled him in. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had an extreme case of writer's block! Well, I'm back! Have you guys heard the HSM 2 song, What Time Is It? It's awesome! And those Zanessa Hawaii pix, those are amazing! We all knew they were dating all along! Kissing at the beach, how romantic! **

**Please review, no flames! ♥**


End file.
